Anyone who performs a lot of physical work will attest that having the right tool is critical to doing a workman-like job. Having the proper tool can save time, money, and effort, result in a better quality job, reduce equipment damage, and increase worker safety and enjoyment.
Different fields of work tend to have rather specialized tools for performing specialized tasks. In the electrical field one common task is pulling wires or cable through conduits or cable trays. Known in the prior art are large reel pulling systems that are highly effective on large jobs. Unfortunately they are rather difficult to move around, and as they tend to have open designs it easy for dirt, dust and other construction site contamination to accumulate on the wire and cable. On smaller jobs electricians often just clamp screwdrivers to chairs, buckets, or any other handy objects. So long as the clamp holds, this approach can be effective. But, over time clamps tend to fall off, which can lead to wasted time, effort, damage to surrounding equipment, and safety hazards.
Accordingly, there is a need for devices by which cable and wire can be stored, transported, and pulled in a manner without using clamps. Ideally such a device could be used on the ground, on the floor, or held in a hand. Even more useful would be such a device that is small, highly portable, rugged, and takes up little space. Preferably such a device would enable quick and easy changing of wires and cables.